Most prior art fuel distribution systems require an operator input or visual means to identify a vehicle, and allow the pumping of fuel to the vehicle. A system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,419 requires the operator to line up elements for communication, modification of the vehicle, modification of a fuel pump and nozzle, and the system can be defeated by aligning communication elements but not inserting the fuel nozzle into the fuel tank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,320 the operator is required to manually input information. The information input to the system identifies the type of vehicle, i.e. Ford, Chevrolet, etc.
A system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,268 uses a silhouette to identify the vehicle. A card may be used, and in one example, a card is read through the windshield of the vehicle.
Other systems are found in the prior art. These various systems require operator input, but does not require vehicle identification. Some systems use radio controlled pumps but also require an operator.